


Flower's Blessing

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tangled (2010)
Genre: I know it's already proven but let me slip this in..., KH3 Speculation, More will be explained in the notes, Rapunzel is mentioned - Freeform, You know for ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: 'Past the deepest shadows of this world, there's a light that heals all wounds.Well...all except for one...'





	Flower's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> While my other Marluxia "appreciation" fic is at a standstill for now, how about I put up the most reasonably logical theory I have on our possibly backstabbing flower man.
> 
> And thank you serenedash for your little contribution to my growing pile of work.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The air rang heavy in this dreaded night, my footfalls creating caverns in my heart and soul as the air buffeted the dwindling Light in my arms.

Even in this desolate beginning, this world was ripe with potential.

The heavens governed the sky.  
Creatures big and small ruled the land.  
Dandelions were strewn past the hardship, basking in the sun and earth.  
It was life in its purest form, no troubles will come for years and years to come...

 

It is perfect, this epoch of youth and peace.  
Reality works in mysterious and judgmental ways, in every step and every breath taken, the future is carved out in a path; be it dirt or stone, time or space.

The future leads to adventurous minds, plotting, scheming, deciding their own path to choose; destroying, rebuilding, hoping, dreaming, breathing, living, living, living...for what?

 

It shivered in the Darkness of this unforgiving night, under this fragile home I placed in my care, unsure, unknowing, unaware of the future yet to come in this oblivious past.  
   
I've hoped, I prayed, I wished forever and ever with every step treading on this never-ending earth—

I want change.  
I want peace.  
I want an eternal oath, eternal prayers and kind sanctions.  
Within this unforgiving world, I want one hope.

 

The tunnel parted, the air damp and clean as the brisk water crashed along the rocks far below.  
The clouds parted, and I could breathe...

  
"Perfect..."

  
Within this first step, everything will change.  
The world will be shaped anew, by everything and everyone, something or nothing.

In time, nature and humanity will go hand in hand, life will begin for all.  
Hands were caked in dirt and grass, the soil rich and pure for the Light watching close by in the patient winds.

"This is it, your new home..."

For the pure Light I carried lovingly by, with a swift but gentle tug, uprooted the suffocating past and tossed it to the calamitous stone and surf.

  
Forgiveness...such a poisonous but pure gift.  
Will this world ever find the true use of both?  
Would they drown in the battered waves of life?  
Or wait patiently by these shores, so close yet unreachable?

But for now...my gift, this Light...will perhaps learn the true answer.

 

"This world will know beauty, and with your help, it will thrive...I have faith in you."

It was just the Light and I, letting this frozen history pass by in a hush; "You're one of a kind, and every day you'll bring joy and peace in my place. Your existence means so much to me...even this very moment..."

My Eternal Dawn...You will do wonders, far greater than I could ever muster...I'm sure of it...

  
"Now...let your destiny be sealed forevermore..." My tampered hands laid to the ground before my Dawn, the very essence of the new world coursing through my veins, to the final gift I will send.

  
This is it...my final goodbye...

 

_"Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine..."_  

I was so indulged to it...what power I can imbue in such a fragile creature...unbridled happiness, the true nature of the world.

If I could go back to that time...what would happen then?

 

_"Make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine..."_

Dawn grew brighter and brighter, joyously making itself a sun of its own, basking only me in these rays.

_"Heal what has been hurt..."_

 

_'____, what are you doing?'_  
_'Watching the stars...They're so pretty here...'_

 

_"Change the fate's design..."_

 

_'See this flower?'_  
_'Woah~! They're stars in it! How'd you do that?'_  
_'Magic, of course. It helps me remember the greatest promise we ever made.'_  
_'Really, what's that?'_

We were our own star, untouchable by all, but our powers so closely tied together, an eternal string of fate.

_"Save what has been lost..."_

And I can see those eyes...the new day just peeking past the light of the worlds.

  
_"Bring back what once was mine...wh—"_

_'It helps me remember you, and everything we've done to get here. That's the true magic it holds...'_

 

Dawn.  
The sun has come out once again.

What once was...mine...

   
Just like that, I felt...new, the fresh dew washing away all evil from this world.

A phantasmal smile left my lips, leaving my fingers to stroke the sculpted form whom I placed the weight of a delicate world upon.

"Change the future for all of us...promise me this, my precious Dawn."

  
A thousand times now, and perhaps a thousand times again, I will do anything to right the wrongs I committed.

And now, perhaps the last time for however long, the perfume of the sun and life itself graced me, my sunshine I have given to the future beyond, to the sky, earth, stars, air, and s—

  
A drop of dew trailed off my cheek, falling to the abyss of stars housed within, glimmering and fading into the thoughtless unknown.

In that same stream another fell, then another, again, again...before I knew it, the laugh wrung my heart dry.

 

"Well...I couldn't keep it together after all."  
The sun gently burned my skin, the tears glistening gracefully as they fell to the earth below; "I'm sorry for  _everything_...if only this spell could heal a broken heart."

Perhaps in a later life, it may know the truth of humanity's love...  
It's a shame I may not be around to witness it...

 

Thus, reality marched forth with no setback, rustling the poor cloak left ghastly on my form till now.

"It was nice...the times before our peace faded. I'm sure we'll learn true happiness in a day, year, perhaps hundreds...who knows...let's hope it's for the best for everyone."

Catching the stray heat in the fabric, I once again turned away from my life; "Another relic revisited, then I'm gone for good...until then."

 

~~~~

 

Wherever the wind led me, I knew it was somewhere where the world was to my back, the measly fortress nestled in a crook of meadow, water, and rock.

A way to reconcile the sacrifices already made to get this far, its knowledgeable walls holding an bubble of youth, quiet air, and a peaceful existence in general.

This has been my personal safe haven, but now I know I shouldn't stay long and wallow in the pain, no matter how disheartening the road has been.

   
"No point building a fire now."  
I muttered under my breath, heaving up the web of rafters to undo a latch to the conical roof, releasing precious sunlight into these homely confines.

The chamber peaked with the scent of dried sage and lavender, begging for me to take to the rows and rows of spared knowledge I collected within these walls.

Not now, unfortunately, but a few mementos would surely lighten the mood.

  
"I can't afford a moment's peace, now can I?" Even so, there was no need to revel in the pain either.

With a long, meticulous gaze to the shelves, spell books and the curious but fascinating worlds inscribed within were garnered in my arms, surely being stowed away in a fair knapsack hanging about.

No use wasting any crumbs either, wrapping some spare goods in a sturdy cloth as well, devoting myself to resourcefulness or guilty pleasures.

 

And to the knowledge I hold in my heart, let there be someone with a brighter soul than my own.

In another blink, I was resting upon an aged chair, pouring out my heart to ancient words deciphered only by the order of the world, my energy quickly drained from the midmorning sun.

 

So much for leaving the scene unscathed...  
I knew it...my boundaries are already starting to crumble.  
"I shouldn't stay...that's how I want it to be."

This second home feels empty, as though I'm just a spirit drifting in the remains of their past, though I seem to be doing just that. My friends...what would they think of me at this very moment? 

Nothing too much, I presume... 

 

~~~~

 

A flicker of Light, prancing and fleeing the folds of the forest danced past my senses, brought an almost forgotten feeling in my chest.

It was too...natural, nothing as the brightest worlds and hearts I ever encountered before.  
Somehow...it felt too familiar to ever deny my knowledge of it before.

  
Curiously, but foolishly enough, I followed the wisps like a moth to the flames, using the cover of trees and shade to hide my tracks. Closer, closer, a cautious predator towards its unwary prey, my heart pounding in anticipation as I could see-

All at once, it stopped. 

  
"It-...it can't be..." A whisper rung out my throat, the bark of the tree chipping and cracking under my grip as I could only stare...and I begin to remember.


End file.
